This invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more particularly to means for attaching a stone or rock to a fishing line to function as a casting or sinker weight.
Fishermen attach different weights to their lines in different manners depending upon the type of fishing being done. For example, in stream fishing, a weight may be selected which is sufficiently heavy to permit casting but sufficiently light to prevent the weight from dragging the bait to the stream bed. On the other hand, for some types of ocean fishing, it is desirable to employ a very heavy weight to actually pull the bait down to the ocean floor. Typically, the weights sold by fishing equipment outlets comprise pieces of lead having holes therein. Unfortunately, in use, much of this lead weight is lost in the ocean, lakes, and streams and constitutes a poisonous threat to fish life. Since stones and rocks of varying sizes are generally freely available to the fishermen close to the fishing site, means are provided in accordance with the present invention for conveniently and inexpensively attaching such stones or rocks to the fishing line.